Lovely Battle
by WritingDaisy
Summary: We all know Kaoru is helping his dense brother win over Haruhi's heart, but who is helping Tamaki? Well Kyoya, of course! The question is, what will happen once Kaoru finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, unfortunately.**

**LOVELY BATTLE**

Host club was over for the day and the club's famous seven members were gathered in the Third Music Room. Hunny happily plowed through cake slices with Mori watching over his shoulder. Hikaru and Tamaki both talked with Haruhi, and occasionally there was the shout of 'You devious twin!" followed by Hikaru's laughter. Haruhi just looked bored and uncomfortable. Kaoru's eyes observed all of this, lingering for a while on his brother.

Kaoru was happy for his brother, and hoped he could be happy with Haruhi, despite his own uncertain feelings.

Kaoru continued his observation of the club members, taking a moment to look at Kyoya. The boy with glasses was staring at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Haruhi. This took Kaoru by surprise, he had expected to find the second year typing away at a computer.

Kyoya turned and met Kaoru's gaze with his powerful eyes. Kaoru quickly averted his gaze to the floor. _Why was Kyoya staring at them? Does he like Haruhi?_ The questions filled Kaoru's mind. Why was he so curious anyway? He blamed it on his brother's absence, without his brother Kaoru was a very different person, shy and observant.

"Hikaru, lets go home," the younger red head shouted to his brother. He had noticed Haruhi was beginning to get angry with the boys, and that wouldn't be good if she got mad at Hikaru.

"Alright!" Hikaru answered and left the group to join his brother by the door. They put their arms over the other's shoulder and called goodbye before walking out.

In the limo Kaoru asked what Hikaru was talking about with Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Well I was just talking to Haruhi about maybe taking some of our clothes, but she kept saying no so I told her how good she would look in them. Then Tamaki came over saying I was trying to talk her into wearing, like, hooker clothes or something," Hikaru relayed, clearly thinking over the moment himself. Kaoru thought about it as well. He was happy his brother had given Haruhi some compliments, even if they kind of just slipped out. And Tamaki's comments probably didn't fare well with Haruhi.

People may think Kaoru and Hikaru had some sort of relationship, exceeding that which was normal for brothers, but it was truly just an act. Hikaru was chasing after Haruhi, even if he didn't completely realize it. Kaoru on the other hand was just supporting his brother, not really focused on his own love life.

"Haha, stupid Tono, I bet he was all 'How dare you try to dirty my daughter in such a way!' huh?" Kaoru laughed.

"Ya, I don't know why he thinks Haruhi is his daughter, it just pisses her off."

Kaoru just nodded in response to his brother's comment. Tamaki did it because he was just as oblivious as Hikaru. However saying that would probably only anger Hikaru so Kaoru kept quiet.

That night Hikaru left up to his own room and locked himself in there (no they didn't really sleep together). He had been doing that for a while, he would spend hours just thinking about Haruhi. Kaoru went up and lounged in his own room thinking about the day. What stood out was the moment when he caught Kyoya staring at the love triangle as Kaoru called them. Unfortunately, Kaoru wasn't sure if Kyoya was staring at a certain person in particular.

Did he have a crush on Haruhi? It would be just like the shadow king to harbor secret feelings. However, wouldn't he have some underhand ways to get her?

Was Kyoya a homosexual? For some reason Kaoru just couldn't believe that Kyoya would have feelings for Tamaki, let alone be gay. Kyoya would fear his father's judgement.

Kaoru didn't even stop to think that Kyoya would be staring at Hikaru, he was probably Kyoya's least favorite person in the host club.

Those were the thoughts that occupied Kaoru's mind for the rest of the night. After homework and a shower Kaoru climbed into his bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*****

The following day the twins and Haruhi sat together in their first class. It was math so Kaoru wasn't really paying attention. He didn't like math. Instead Kaoru focused his attention on Haruhi.

Truthfully, he didn't see what Hikaru loved about Haruhi. Sure, she was pretty and smart, but she could never be anything more than a friend to him. For some reason everyone was infatuated with her, but Kaoru didn't have any real feelings for her. In fact, Kaoru was almost sure he was gay, not that anyone knew of course. Not even Hikaru.

Kaoru returned his attention to the teacher when he was asked a question that thankfully Hikaru answered for him, aware that his brother didn't know the answer.

"What were you all spaced out about?" Hikaru questioned his brother once the bell rang. Kaoru told Haruhi to go ahead before answering.

"I was just thinking about Haruhi," the younger red head said. Once he saw the jealous glint in his brother's eye, Kaoru smirked and continued, "I think you two should go on a date."

"Oh," Hikaru muttered. Embarrassed he asked, "Do you think she would say yes?"

"Probably."

"Alright, I'll go ask her before class," Hikaru said and then he raced of to catch up with the cross dressing 1st year just a bit ahead.

Kaoru just wanted his brother to be happy, and Haruhi would do that. Small feelings of loneliness panged in Kaoru but he pushed them away, more focused on his brother and Haruhi.

Hikaru turned back to face Kaoru, and gave a thumbs up with a goofy smile. Kaoru smiled as well before they all went into their next class.

"WHAT!!!" Tamaki's scream could be heard through all of Ouran. Kaoru didn't even bother to hold in a laugh at Tamaki's outrage.

"How dare you try and steal my daughter away! She would never agree to anything to do with you!" Tamaki continued.

"He just asked if we could study together," Haruhi said in her usual turn. She just figured she would help Hikaru study, nothing special about it. Tamaki pouted and retreated to his corner.

"Tamaki's grades could do better as well," Kyouya put in. Haruhi just sweat dropped when she looked at her sempai growing mushrooms.

"If Tamaki's grades drop too much he will be prohibited from the club and the decrease in profits would be added to your debt," Kyouya threatened Haruhi. His glasses gleamed and she reluctantly agreed. This of course, made Tamaki jump with joy, and Hikaru look away, pissed.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes, displeased. There goes Hikaru and Haruhi's date. It would likely now be a night of 'fight over Haruhi'.

Anyway, Kyoya's words were more than an exaggeration. Kaoru didn't know the details, but he was sure that Tamaki's grades were far from dropping as low as suggested.

Kaoru looked over to the raven haired boy and saw a satisfied smirk gracing his lips. He looked to Kaoru with a challenge in his eyes.

Then it clicked. Kyoya was doing the same as Kaoru. He was plotting to get Haruhi and Tamaki together. Kaoru's eyes widened at the realization then returned Kyoya's look with one that plainly said,

_Your on._

* * *

**AN: So what do peoples think? I like this chapter! And it took me _forever_ to write. The idea goes to amaya no shiori, I'm just writing it out! Haha, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, and I hope everyone is looking forward to reading it! :D**

**Reviews are love, and constructive critiscm is welcome! So come on, press that button and leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Ouran, if I did there would be more Kyo x Kao!**

**Kay, I'm going to borrow an idea I've seen a lot of other authors do...DEDICATIONS!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: CrouchingCrookshanks and Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan! Thanks!**

**LOVELY BATTLE**

It was nearly time for host club to start and the hosts were scattered around the third music room. As usual Mori and Hunny were sitting at a table, with cake, Tamaki was pestering Kyouya about some new scheme and Hikaru was taking the chance to talk with Haruhi without Tamaki's interruption.

Kaoru stood near his brother and the brunette girl, but was slowly sneaking away, moving toward the host club doors. As of yet, no one had seen him and his hand reached slowly for the ornate door knob.

Just as Kaoru had been waiting for, Hikaru latched onto Haruhi's arm, pestering the girl. To an outsider though, the scene looked as if Hikaru was affectionately holding onto Haruhi. Kaoru opened the door with perfect timing.

Yellow clad girls filed in, slightly disappointed because the usual greeting was missing. They quickly recovered however when they saw Hikaru and Haruhi frozen together. The room erupted in squeals. Kaoru felt slightly guilty when he saw Hikaru's embarrassed face, but he knew it would pay off when the girls demanded them as a pair.

Conscience cleared, Kaoru sent a devilish smirk in Kyoya's direction. The spectacled teen only pushed his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose, looking completely unfazed. Kaoru hated Kyoya's fake mask. He convinced himself it was only because it made for an incomplete victory, but there was the nagging feeling that it was something, more…

Needless to say Host Club was cancelled for the day after several girls fainted.

Hikaru was eager to leave, yanking his brother along to the exit. Kaoru saw Kyoya's beckoning fingers and decided to stay; it was never a good idea to go against the Shadow King.

"Hikaru go on ahead, talk to Haruhi," Kaoru said, his voice lowering to a whisper at the end. Hikaru reluctantly nodded, not wanting to leave his twin before yelling first. Kaoru could tell Hikaru was angry. Again, it would pay out in the end. Or at least that's what he told himself.

The younger of the Hitachiin's turned to Kyoya, noticing the absence of everyone else.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow in question, wondering what Kyoya was going to say.

"What the hell was that?" Kyoya's tone was icy and nearly made Kaoru cripple. Determined to not let Kyoya see any weakness, Kaoru put on his mischievous front.

"I was just showing off how," Kaoru paused, his smirk growing, "_wonderful_ of a pair Haruhi and Hikaru are." Kyoya's eyes narrowed at the younger's words. Kyoya did not like to lose.

"Because of your little stunt, profits will be a mess!"

"You're just angry Tamaki wasn't the one who got the attention! I know you just want to win! I think the girls liked it, you're just making excuses!"

Both boys began shouting, unaware of the tall dark haired boy standing just outside the music room. He was shocked by what he heard, glad his pint sized friend had ran off in need of cake. The third year immediately understood the situation, and couldn't believe those two would use Haruhi in such a way. Disappointed, he walked away shaking his head slowly.

Inside the room, the heated conversation continued, both boy's surprisingly able to fall out of their acts with each other.

"Without Hikaru, you won't even be able to host," Kyoya pointed out smugly.

"Tamaki host alone! And you don't even host at all!" Kaoru exploded. Majority of the time the raven haired teen would just be racking up profits and typing away.

Ignoring the end of Kaoru's comment Kyoya replied, "You can't host alone."

Plain and simple.

"Well then why don't we host together then!" Kaoru said, regretting the words once they left his mouth. Silence followed.

"Not really, I-I mean," Kaoru began blabbering before Kyoya motioned for him to leave. Mind swirling Kaoru rushed out, leaving a Kyouya with a head in his hands.

*****

Back at the Hitachiin household Kaoru walked up the grand staircase to the third floor where his room was located. He threw open the door, his mind a mess. Laying on the bed was Hikaru, which caused Kaoru's eyes to open wide in surprise.

"You were the one who wanted separate rooms, now you show up back in here?" Kaoru commented good naturedly. He remembered when Hikaru finally agreed to their parent's request of the two no longer sleeping together. The older twin claimed it was so they could develop their own personalities, and Kaoru recalled it was just after his brother and Haruhi had their first date. This caused Kaoru to be a little miffed.

"What was up with opening the doors today?" Hikaru asked, his tone slightly annoyed. Kaoru knew it was only from embarrassment.

"I thought I'd give you and Haruhi a bit of a fanbase," Kaoru answered using one of the terms Renge had said were what controlled what couples were popular. Kaoru smiled angelically.

"Now you get to host with Haruhi!" Kaoru's sing song voice rang through the air. Hikaru tackled his younger brother to the floor and minutes later both brother's were laughing hysterically. Nothing like a little wrestling to fix everything up.

"Sorry about that Kaoru," Hikaru said referring to his anger. Kaoru just beamed again, glowing with happiness.

"But who will you host with now?" Hikaru's question made Kaoru's grin fade.

"Why do you all think I can't host by my self!" Kaoru shouted, catching Hikaru by surprise. Unsure what his brother was talking about Hikaru let some more laughs escape.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, sorry, sorry."

Kaoru looked appreciatively at his brother. Even when he didn't have a clue Hikaru still made Kaoru feel better.

"Sooo, was Haruhi mad?" Kaoru hoped not, considering she would now be hosting with Hikaru.

"I'm not sure. Once she figured out we'd be hosting together she was kind of okay with it though. She asked if we would be switching around the pairings from now on."

"Are you to gunna do some love acts?" Kaoru asked, mostly sarcastic, a smirk present on his face.

"Oh, shut up," Hikaru replied with an identical smirk. The older twin then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kaoru flopped down on his bed, mind swirling. With Hikaru taken care of all that was left was for the amber eyed boy to think over his and Kyoya's argument.

Kaoru hadn't meant for it to go so far, but he wasn't going to back down once the Shadow King began shouting too. It surprised Kaoru how easily Kyoya lost his mask. It wasn't everyday you saw Kyoya getting upset, over anything. Briefly Kaoru wondered if it was because of his care for Tamaki, but it wouldn't make sense. If the care was that deep, Kyoya wouldn't push Tamaki away each and every time he got too close.

Kaoru didn't even understand why his thoughts were stuck on this. He didn't care what Kyoya's reasoning for anything was, he just wanted Haruhi and Hikaru to get together. Yet for some reason Kaoru couldn't help but try and understand the raven haired boy.

And that was how the youngest twin fell asleep, on top of his covers, mind swirling about Kyoya Ohtori.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Another chappie! *Does happy dance* lol. So what does everyone think? It took me a while to stretch out this chapter enough to make it over a thousand words, but I did it!**

**Please review! If you people love me, you will help me get to 30 reviews! There was over 40 views for the first chapter, so I think you guys can do it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own a rubber lizard named Slime. **

**Dedications: CrouchingCrookshanks, Livi-kunxXxChibi-chan, Draycos, and Epic Pose**

**Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**LOVELY BATTLE**

The halls were a buzz when the Hitachiin twins walked through the school doors the next morning. Apparently word of Hikaru and Haruhi had spread fast. One first year boy even came up to talk to the read heads, not sure who was who he addressed both of them. They boy flipped his brown hair as he spoke.

"So, you two aren't together?" He mocked. "Did you finally realize your incestuous relationship wouldn't work? Or did you just get tired of 'lil old Kaoru?" The boy's eyes were alight, more than just teasing. Hikaru was about to burst, but Kaoru gave him a warning look, unnoticeable to anyone else. Neither twin replied.

"Obviously you didn't get it completely though, you're still going after Haruhi, gay" he let out a mock sigh. "But maybe I can help." With that said, the boy reached up, determined to teach Hikaru a lesson. Unfortunately, the brown haired boy picked the wrong twin and seconds later Kaoru was on the ground, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

Just as Hikaru was going to punch some sense into the boy, Haruhi stepped in. No one had even noticed her presence before the cross dresser spoke up.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Haruhi was fuming. Kaoru only heard her words as Hikaru looked at his nose.

"Just teaching Hikaru a lesson, you want one too?" the boy threatened. Haruhi stood her ground. Obviously the lesson from the beach incident never registered in her mind. Kaoru couldn't believe her stupidity. He was more surprised though when Hikaru left his side, with just a backward glance.

"That was Kaoru, now-" Haruhi was cut off as Hikaru pulled her back. Kaoru watched as Hikaru ran off with Haruhi.

For a moment everyone froze. It confirmed just what they had thought. Hikaru and Haruhi were together. The girls began squealing, some boys looked disgusted, others didn't care, and Kaoru had salty tears mixing with the blood on his face. His brother had just left him injured for Haruhi. It was so unlike his brother, maybe Kaoru was pushing things too far. Maybe he didn't want Hikaru and Haruhi to be together.

Kaoru scampered up as the brown haired boy came toward him again. This time he had a few friends with him. The girls around gasped, unsure what to do. Kaoru too was unsure.

"What do you boys think your doing?" Kaoru heard a voice say from just behind him. The students in front of him were shocked still. Kaoru turned his head to see Kyoya standing there with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You do realize that I will not allow this behavior here at Ouran, and neither will Tamaki, or the superintendent for that matter," Kyoya said. His glasses glinted as he pushed them up his nose and Kaoru caught sight of his grey eyes. What he saw surprised him. Kyoya hid a look of worry and extreme anger behind his spectacles. There was no way he could have been that concerned for Kaoru, right? The second year probably just didn't want the club profits to suffer.

Even after convincing himself of the thought, Kaoru felt his heart drop a little. It wasn't as if he wanted to Kyoya to care! No, never the Shadow King. Never.

Kaoru was dragged out of his thoughts as he felt himself being picked up. Someone had swooped down and was now carrying him bridal style causing Kaoru to blush madly when he saw the culprit. Kyoya had him wrapped in his secure arms, and it felt, nice. Wait, nice? Where did that come from? Kaoru didn't like Kyoya, Kyoya didn't like Kaoru. That was simple. Kaoru had to get Hikaru and Haruhi together. He couldn't have feelings for Kyoya.

"What was that all about?" The raven haired boy asked, still carrying the first year toward the nurses office. His face was unreadable, emotionless.

Kaoru didn't reply. He was afraid that if he spoke his hurt from the boys words and Hikaru's disappearing act would show through.

"You can tell me you know," Kyoya looked down at the red haired boy as he talked. When Kaoru again stayed silent, he continued. The question that spilled out of Kyoya's mouth next made Kaoru look away.

"Where was Hikaru?"

Of course Kyoya hadn't seen Hikaru leave with Haruhi, he had come too late. But something told Kaoru that the second year did know. That he at least understood that Hikaru had left and that he, Kyoya, was there instead. Kaoru didn't want to face it.

The rest of the walk was in silence and when the destination was reached Kaoru couldn't help the feeling of loss as Kyoya set him in a chair. Seconds later nurses rushed in, speaking hurriedly about the blood on his face. While he was pushed into a room, Kyoya turned to recount the story, or at least what he knew, to a staff member.

It stung as the nurse cleaned the wound on his cheek. Thankfully though, that was the only damage. Kaoru's nose wasn't broken and all his teeth were in place. Kaoru could have sworn he saw a smile on Kyoya's face as the second year was told this.

However the smile was replaced by his usual emotionless look when he noticed Kaoru's presence, out of the nurses room. Kaoru felt the smallest of smiles tug at his lips at Kyoya's silly mask.

It was so easy to see through, yet it fooled so many. Maybe it was because no one cared enough to really look. No one thought of him as more than the third son. No one noticed the small cracks. Yet somehow, unknowingly, Kaoru saw through the mask. He noticed all the cracks and chips, and bit by bit, he was breaking down that mask.

Not that he knew of course. Kaoru didn't think he had feelings for Kyoya. He didn't have time for that. He had to win, and get Hikaru and Haruhi together.

Right?

* * *

**AN: :D As I'm writing this, its like midnight so sorry for any mistakes! I'm a little tired. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I totally forgot about this story...But anyway I will try and update often, m'kay?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Ideas, compliments, cunstuctive critiscm, and comments are welcome! ****If I get lots of reviews, Kaoru and Kyoya might host together! So what are you waiting for, REVIEW! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. (yet)**

**Dedications! Draycos, xStitchesOnMyHeartx, kygirl101, and Epic Pose!!! Thanks so much you guys :D **

**Here's the new chapter!**

**LOVELY BATTLE**

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Kyoya asked the first year as they stopped outside of the nurse's office. Kaoru stared at the raven haired boy. He had missed class for him and now he was offering to walk him back to class? Kaoru decided to agree, adding that he had something he wished to talk about with his senpai.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kyoya questioned immediately. He was certainly one to get to the point. Kaoru took a deep breath before replying.

"I think we should stop this little _contest_."

Kyoya was quiet for a moment. Then, with no emotion, he spoke again.

"Why?" Kyoya kept his gaze straight ahead. Kaoru bit his lip anxiously. Should he tell the truth? That seeing Hikaru and Haruhi together was more than he could handle? That he was a weak fool?

"Because it's not our place to interfere," Kaoru replied. No, Kyoya didn't need to know the truth. However with just a glance at those onyx eyes it was blatantly obvious that Kyoya had detected the lie. For awhile neither boy spoke.

"Kaoru, you can't hold onto him forever. With that in mind, why not try and make him happy?" Kyoya said slowly in his usual tone. Kyoya had seen right through Kaoru's little defense and was able to pin point the exact issue.

The words caused an anger and sadness to well up within him. He knew Kyoya was right. But why, why, must the boy always be right?

"Because I don't fuckin want to," Kaoru spat. He didn't care if he sounded like a spoilt brat. He didn't care that there were tears running down his face. He didn't care what Kyoya thought. But Kaoru was truly surprised with his senpai's reaction.

"Just remember, there are other people in the world who care about you. You just have to let them in," Kyoya said his voice laced with hints of emotion. Then slowly Kyoya leaned in and placed his lips softly on Kaoru's forehead.

Once Kaoru registered what had happened Kyoya was already turned away and walking toward the second year classrooms.

Kaoru stood frozen for a moment letting his hand trace feather light touches on the place where Kyoya had kissed him. Kyoya had kissed him. He couldn't believe it. Hikaru was the only person who had ever kissed Kaoru, on cheek and forehead. Kaoru knew he should have felt angry, he should have been disgusted. But the only feeling rushing through Kaoru was pure shock and joy. Yes, he was happy Kyoya had kissed him.

Surprised by his own thoughts Kaoru turned glad to see the door to his classroom just at his left. He wiped the tears before walking in taking a seat beside Hikaru, ignoring his brother's curious looks. After giving an explanation to his teacher, not mentioning that he was with Kyoya, Kaoru acknowledged the note sitting on his desk.

**What's up? Sorry about earlier.**

Kaoru was happy to see his brother's apology and replied.

_It's fine._

Kaoru thought about Kyoya's words. There were other people. He didn't need to rely that heavily on Hikaru. And of course, that thought of Kyoya lead to the thought of the kiss.

**What's with that look on your face?**

Kaoru read Hikaru's note. His face must have shown his thoughts. Not wanting his brother to know about the kiss, when Kaoru was unsure himself, Kaoru told half the truth.

_Just thinking about something Kyoya-senpai said to me._

Kaoru hoped his brother wouldn't become suspicious.

**What did he say? And why the HELL where you hanging out with Kyoya-senpai?!**

Shit. He was suspicious. Though not of Kaoru, of Kyoya. Kaoru hadn't realized Hikaru disliked Kyoya, but a look at his brother's face told him he did. The two were certainly different but he hadn't thought they would hate each other.

_He took me to the nurse's office and back to class. Why do you seem so angry?_

Kaoru asked the last question just to see if his brother actually had a reason for his dislike. Besides, Kyoya was there, Hikaru wasn't. It was Hikaru's own fault if he didn't want them hanging out together.

**Because it's the SHADOW KING. Sure, he's fine at club, but what if he did something to you while you two were alone?! I don't like the way he looks at you.**

At this Kaoru felt the urge to roll his eyes. That was just Hikaru being over protective. Unless Kyoya actually _did_ look at him. Kaoru dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. He shouldn't get his hopes up. Wait, he _hoped _Kyoya looked at him!?

Either way Kaoru knew he couldn't tell Hikaru about the kiss. Even if it was just a kiss on the forehead Hikaru just might murder the Shadow King.

_First, he doesn't look at me in any special way. Second, he wouldn't try anything if I didn't want him to. He's not a bad person._

Kaoru found himself defending Kyoya. Before he could dwel on that Hikaru's response was immediate.

**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM! And what do you mean he wouldn't try anything if you didn't want him to?! Do you WANT him to try something?! **

Kaoru sighed. Thankfully the teacher announced lunch break and Kaoru was saved from replying. Instead he snuck himself out to the cafeteria, practically running. He made himself a pact that he would avoid Hikaru for the rest of lunch and any notes that would appear would also not be accepted. Hopefully then he wouldn't have to explain himself. He had already made enough of a fool of himself as it was.

*****

Thankfully, Kaoru's plan worked. Sure, Hikaru was angry, but it worked. Kaoru didn't have to talk any more about he or Kyoya.

Still intent on avoiding his brother, Kaoru rushed to the club room where he hoped he would be safe. Hopefully the other hosts would help him. They all knew the problems with an angry or jealous Hikaru.

Kaoru reached the third music room panting just a bit. Already both Kyoya and Tamaki were present. Kyoya was typing away at his laptop, glancing up at Kaoru as he came in before returning to his work. Tamaki was pacing the length of the room but had stopped at Kaoru's entrance and was now staring at the younger twin.

"Where's the other devious twin?" Tamaki asked curiously. It was rare to see one with out the other so the question was justified. Before Kaoru could reply Mori and Hunny walked into the room. The two were silent, unusual for Hunny, wondering why Tamaki was staring at Kaoru.

"I'm avoiding him," Kaoru replied simply. He didn't acknowledge the look of shock that Tamaki, Hunny, and even Mori had on their faces.

"Mommy! Did you hear that? Our sons are avoiding each other!" Tamaki exclaimed latching on to Kyoya. He had obviously noticed Kyoya's lack of reaction. Kyoya didn't respond and just shoved the blond onto the floor.

"Why are you avoiding him?" Hunny inquired, tears in his large eyes. Kaoru sighed before replying.

"Because he is jealous and hypocritical." Kaoru said simply. It was probably the worst thing he had ever truthfully said about his twin, however it was exactly how Hikaru was acting. Of course, by the words everyone realized which twin was speaking. And which was being spoken about.

"But what did Hikaru do my poor son?" Tamaki asked dramatically. Kaoru didn't reply and instead muttered 'shit' as Hikaru marched through the club room doors followed by Haruhi. And he certainly did not look happy. In fact he looked incredibly pissed as he glared at Kyoya from across the room.

* * *

**AN: Woot! Another chapter! Is it bad that I love writing a jealous Hikaru? :D Its so fun though...**

**So, I want to here what YOU think about a jealous Hikaru. And about what Kyoya did. X3 Please leave me a review and share your thoughts on the chapter, I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is in no way under my ownership despite my wishes.**

**Dedications: Epic Pose, and Draycos. Thanks so much! :D**

**Alright this chapter is for you two!**

**LOVELY BATTLE**

"Kaoru, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru called the two from across the room. He certainly didn't look happy and jealousy and anger raged in his eyes. But what right did he have to be angry? Kaoru never said a thing when his brother gave Haruhi his attention. Kaoru never yelled at the two of them, he just pushed them on. In fact, he was trying to push them together, against Kyoya.

Wait, the contest. Kaoru had nearly forgotten with the drama that had unfolded. But, what if that was Kyoya's intention? The second year probably just kissed his forehead to distract him. Kyoya didn't really mean it; it was only another manipulative trick to get Hikaru to sidetrack him. It would certainly be Kyoya's nature. And now Kyoya probably had a flawless strategy to get Tamaki and Haruhi together. So why did this make Kaoru so sad?

These realizations caused both a pained and slightly mad look to appear on the younger twins face. Both Kyoya and Hikaru noticed this when he reached them. The two already stood by the door, about to leave and discuss the issue privately and upon seeing Kaoru's face blamed the other. Thankfully, they kept their accusations to themselves.

"Lets take this elsewhere," Kyoya proposed and led the twins to an empty room down the hall from the third music room. Of course Kyoya knew where all the unused rooms were, along with the used ones.

Once the three were in the room, Hikaru lost it. He grabbed his brother's hand, who made no move to pull away, before turning his attention to the boy with glasses.

"What did you do to him?" Hikaru asked in an icy voice. However Kyoya seemed unfazed, as usual.

"I'm not sure as to what you mean Hitachiin," Kyoya replied coldly. At this Kaoru sighed. He figured it was his turn to speak up.

"Hikaru, Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru addressed them both, "please just forget about this. I won't hang out with Kyoya-senpai anymore if it's a bother. And Kyoya-senpai, you will not win." Kaoru's voice was quiet and soft. He would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt by Kyoya's scheme. Both older boys noticed Kaoru's gloom and this time didn't stop from shouting at the other.

"Look what you did to him you bastard!" Hikaru shouted.

"You upset him, you baka!" Kyoya seethed at the same time. Both of the angry teens were just concerned for Kaoru, and that confused him all the more. He could understand Hikaru's concern, but he hadn't reacted in such a way since before Haruhi. This part made Kaoru smile; his brother could care for both Haruhi and him. Now, as for Kyoya's worry, Kaoru couldn't understand. Why would the teen care about him? The red head was just and obstacle in the way of his plan for Tamaki and Haruhi. An obstacle that was easily manipulated. So why would Kyoya keep up the stupid front? Kaoru had seen through, why should Kyoya continue? Kaoru wanted to know, but the bickering surrounding him made it hard to think.

"Please, STOP!" Kaoru exclaimed. The two in question immediately froze, and turned their heads to watch the young amber eyed boy. In turn, he blushed.

"Can I please talk to you two? I'm capable of speaking for myself," he said with a pointed look at his brother. As of yet Hikaru had acted as Kaoru's defense, but in truth he didn't know half the story. So Kaoru took the honors to push Hikaru out of the room, not wanting him to interfere. When that was finished he turned back to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai, you realize I caught on to your plan, right?" Kaoru affirmed. He was nearly sure Kyoya knew, but the raven haired boy's actions said differently.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Kaoru-kun," Kyoya responded. The boys face was completely serious, despite how hard he tried, Kaoru couldn't find a trace of dishonesty. So, was Kyoya serious?

"Just forget about it then," Kaoru said quickly. If Kyoya really did…Well there would be time to think about that later. "What I wanted to say is, the battle isn't over."

"Good, I'm looking forward to see how this folds out," Kyoya replied easily. The smallest of smiles graced the boy's face. This caused Kaoru to break out in a full blown grin.

"I think we should head back to the host club, we could still open today. We are only minutes late," Kyoya informed the younger boy. Tis surprised Kaoru, he was sure club would be cancelled. But instead they were only minutes late. Even more shocking Kyoya wasn't at all angry about the lack of punctuality.

When the two exited the classroom they saw a brooding Hikaru slouched on the floor. Upon seeing them, Hikaru jumped up and opened his mouth to speak. Kaoru cut him off.

"Everything's fine Hikaru, I'll talk to you when we get home, okay?" Kaoru assured his brother. Hikaru was about to protest, but his brother had already turned back to Kyoya beginning to walk down the hall with the second year. And Kaoru seemed, happy? Hikaru again almost said something about the two, but then he decided something. If he was going to let Haruhi into their world, Kaoru could at least have a guest. And Kyoya was ONLY a guest, certainly not permanent.

With that thought Hikaru sped down the hall to catch up with the two.

"I'm sorry we had to keep you waiting ladies, but I assure you all the hosts are ready now," Kyoya welcomed girls at the Third Music Room's doors. The girls didn't seem to mind the tardiness, but something was on their mind that made them seem hesitant.

"Um, do you think that we could request two hosts together?" a girl asked after being pushed forward by her three companions. Kyoya knew where this was heading, but couldn't refuse. However he could at least earn a bit of profit.

"Of course princesses, but anything other than our usual pairs will cost an extra 5,000 yen," Kyoya explained with a greedy smile. The girls quickly paid and went to a table where their two hosts were waiting. In fact, a large majority of the girls were seated around the two hosts. Hikaru and Haruhi were undoubtedly popular.

Tables away Kaoru sent longing looks to his brother, portraying his role perfectly. In all truth he was happy that his plan had worked so well. However the few girls who had requested the lone twin only saw sadness and despair.

"We're so sorry Kaoru-kun, today has been a bad day, huh?" a girl tried to console the younger twin.

"Well yes, first the fight and now this. I suppose Hikaru and I are just drifting apart," Kaoru nearly whispered, clutching his heart. The girls responded on cue with both squeals and words of sympathy.

"We're so sorry Kaoru-kun. By the way, how are you? From the fight we mean," another girl questioned.

"Just fine I suppose, just a small scratch," Kaoru began. "If only Hikaru were here to make it better." Again the girls got hearts in their eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking Kaoru-kun, but we heard Kyoya-senpai carried you to the nurses office and that you two were alone in there…" the girl trailed off with a red face.

"Is it true? Unfortunately none of us were there to see it," another girl asked finishing where the other left off. Kaoru knew this would come up eventually so with a real blush on his face he began to reply.

"Well, Kyoya-senpai-" Kaoru was cut off when Kyoya came up to his table. The girls nearly fainted at what happened next.

* * *

**AN: So what did Kyoya do? You'll find out next chapter! Sorry, no kissing in this chapter *cries* please don't hurt me! lol**

**Oh, and by the way, I have another KyoXKao story up. Its called Cutter. You should read it, I'm working on the second chapter right after I post this! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. News!

I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but I have news! I'm back on fanfiction with plans to keep up my writing. However, it's been awhile, about a year and a half! Unsurprisingly my writing style has had a dramatic makeover in that time span. If you ask me, it was for the better. Reading through my posts made me cringe with the level of writing. But then I took a look at the reviews, and I couldn't stop grinning until my cheeks hurt. They are what lured me back into the fanfiction depths. So thank you to every single one of you who reviewed!

Now the plan is fairly simple. I'm still somewhat interested in all of my stories, so excluding, 'Before, Then, and Now' and 'Ten Songs' they will all be continued. However, don't be so quick to get your hopes up. First and foremost I plan to rewrite the chapters that have already been posted to match my current style of writing. I'm on the fence about re-writing 'Before, Then, and Now' so give me some feedback about it.

I'm hesitant to give you all a timeframe as I'm just barely easing myself back into writing, but I plan to get started today. I'll be putting 'Matching Socks' and 'A Happy Family' on the back burner, so expect something on 'Cutter' or 'Lovely Battle' later this evening.

What you all can take from this is a am trying to reenter this world of fanfiction, but I'm still a bit uncertain about some specifics. So, this is a time for you all to review and tell me exactly what you want to see! Thank you for sticking with me, almost two years later.


End file.
